Telephone
by Marine-Depths13
Summary: You know those kinda things, right? Like a game of telephone? Kai told Brooklyn to tell the others practice was starting because they were getting lazy. Brooklyn tells Tyson. Tyson misunderstood. Full Sum Inside. Some pairings. Birthday Fic for friend.


Summary: He said that he said which he told me to tell you…! You know those kinda things, right? Like a game of telephone? Well, Kai told Brooklyn to tell the others practice was starting because they were getting lazy. Brooklyn tells Tyson. Tyson misunderstood. What's this lead to? One mass of confusion, yelling, jealous boyfriends, burned Christmas trees… and … a clarinet playing clown?

Main Pairings and Side Pairings or ones that were created due to misunderstandings: KaiBrooklyn, RayMystel, GarlandTala, BryanLee (- Main) (Side - ) RayBryan, BryanTyson, TalaBrooklyn, TysonBrooklyn, and a lot more I don't feel like listing…

**Rating: T **

**Dedicated to: My best friend, Gwen! Cause it's her birthday :) Wewt.**

**Warnings: OOCness at points, boyboy pairings (nothing above just the mention, though) and swearing.**

XXXX

Me: This is the second present I made for my best friend, Gwen! The first one was a drawing, but it sucks, so blah. Anyways, Her birthday is today (the 15th of August; coincidentally, also the day my friend gets back from Washington), so I wrote this just for her! Plus the idea's been nagging me like a hellhound :P

Brooklyn: Nice wording…

Me: Like yours was any better. –glare- … -brightens up- Any-who! Brooklyn! Disclaimer! Now!

Brooklyn: You're such a dictator... -sigh-

Me: Damn straight I am.

Brooklyn: -rolls eyes- **T-LW-T doesn't own Beyblade nor anything related to this subject or it's characters.**

Me: Thaaaank ya! Now, on with the fic! –listening to "Clowns (Can you see me now?)"- Whee I love this song…!

Brooklyn: … How random…

Me: Oh, right, before I forget: MingMing and Hilary bashing although it's slight. I don't hate either of them that much, personally, but I don't care for them at all. They're just **there**, if you ask me…

———————

It was after the BEGA incident.

The BEGA 5 team, forgiven by the BBA Revolutions, were all staying at Tyson and Hiro's dojo. Over the time the tournament had ended, there had been a lot of good changes— a lot more kids were active in beyblading, the BBA was back and kicking even better than before, couples got together now that the tournament was over for some time (such as Ray and Mystel, Garland and Tala, Bryan and Lee and others), and the most surprising of the news: Kai and Brooklyn got together. No one had expected that, certainly (considering they were in so many heated arguments beforehand—some often led to a fist fight…)… even more so they were confused as to just how it happened. No one asked, though, since they seemed pretty happy together (bar a normal argument here and there)— although their affection limited usually to a smile, small kiss on the cheek, or cuddling (with Brooklyn on Kai's lap since Kai refused to be uke).

Those were the good changes.

There we also some bad changes… such as the major one Kai was focusing on now:

His team had gotten **lazy.**

He hadn't seen them practice, or even **touch **a launcher or ripcord, since the end of the BEGA incident. Hell, he swore even Brooklyn, who used to never practice, practiced more than his loser teammates! … Okay, maybe Ray and Brooklyn practiced together (which made Kai jealous, so he usually trained with them) every now and then, but still.

"They need to train more," Kai mumbled angrily, gritting his teeth. Brooklyn, who was sketching out a bird in the tree behind Kai, looked up at him curiously,

"Pardon?" He asked politely, cocking his head. "Forgive me, Kai, I didn't hear you."

"Who does?" Came the gruff, irritated reply of Kai Hiwatari. Brooklyn simply shook his head, sighing as his teal orbs returned to the sketchpad as the charcoal pencil skitched across the paper. Kai glared lightly at him, "Just **ignore** me like **everyone** else does…"

"Drama Queen. Just repeat what you said, dammit," Brooklyn grunted with annoyance as his teal orbs flicked up to Kai's crimson ones. Kai sweatdropped, figuring he had better just say it again— Brooklyn didn't curse often, but when he did, he was serious. And bad things happen when you get a serious Brooklyn mad… oh yes… very bad things…

"I said 'they need to train more'," Kai repeated as Brooklyn smiled in understanding. A light bulb suddenly went off in Kai's head, "… Say… Brookie…" Kai started, looking at the boy with a small smile, who raised an eyebrow suspiciously. Kai didn't usually call him "Brookie" unless he wanted something… which was sorta odd when he thought about it.

"… Yes?" Brooklyn asked slowly as the new couple locked eyes, crimson burning teal.

"Get them for me?" Kai asked as sweetly as he could, making Brooklyn frown, which made Kai blink in confusion.

"Don't give me that look, Kai," Brooklyn shuddered, frowning still, "It's creepy. Especially on you," Brooklyn pointed at Kai's crimson orbs, which seemed to be attempting a "puppy-dog" sort of expression.

"Dammit! Just do it, Brooklyn!" Kai growled, losing his patience. Brooklyn sighed, but he decided to just not argue with his koi** (A/N: Hehe… Kai… Koi… only one letter off… ha… -shot-)**.

And that was that. Brooklyn was off to find one of the lazy teammates and tell them the message Kai told him to tell them: 'hey you lazy ass bastards it's time for practice, get going and no fucking excuses!'

… Except not with such language…

Brooklyn wandered around the barren residence, finding no one, for a good 10 minutes before he entered the living room of the Dojo, noticing none other than…

"Oh, Tyson!" Brooklyn smiled at the bluenette, who was currently sucking on a sticky, dripping red Popsicle while watching TV. "Tyson!" He called as the bluenette tore his eyes away from the TV and smiled at Brooklyn, taking the Popsicle out of his mouth, the sticky, wet substance dripping down the boy's gloved hand.

"Oh, hey Brook! What's up?"

"Message from Kai," Brooklyn started, not noticing that Tyson was distracted and looking back at the TV. "Kai wants you go outside and get ready for training."

"Huh? Yeah, sure, okay," Tyson replied absentmindedly.

"Great!" Brooklyn grinned— that was easier than he thought. He was told Tyson would throw a fit, "Then pass the message to the others, please!" He waved and bounced out of the house, eager to get back outside into the open air and start sketching again. Tyson watched the prodigy bounce out of the house, then registered what he said,

In exact words he repeated the message, "I went outside and saw a train?" Well… sorta the exact words. "Cool! I better go tell the others!" Tyson devoured the rest of his Popsicle quickly, "Ahh! Brain freeze!" And raced to Max's bedroom. "Max!" He called as he opened the door. The blonde was laying on his bed with his eyes closed, arms behind his head.

"Message from Brooklyn! He said he saw a train outside! Is that cool or what?" Tyson exclaimed, grinning. "Go tell the others!" He raced out of the room, back to the TV, but first grabbing another Popsicle from the kitchen. Max opened one eye and plucked his headphones out of his ears,

"What? We're going to Brooklyn by a train outside? The hell… how'd you get over the ocean?" Max questioned to himself curiously before shrugging it off, "Oh well. He told me to tell the others… So I guess I better." Max stood up and turned his iPod off as he got off his bed. He was slightly confused as to why they were going to Brooklyn, New York, but hey, it was sorta near his house anyway, so why question? He would've just thought they'd go by like… plane or something… Was there a bridge over the ocean he wasn't aware of that went across to the other side of the world? Was that even possible without the bridge collapsing from weight?

"Oh, Ray!" Max noticed the neko-jin hurriedly making dinner for the group in the kitchen, flour all over his face with random juices splattered onto his apron from the vegetables. Right now he was dicing the carrots and not paying attention to much other than the knife so he wouldn't accidentally cut himself… because that would be painful…

"Ray! I got a message from Tyson. He says we're going to Brooklyn on a train that's outside—we better pack, eh? I'm off now, go tell the others!" Max grinned and raced out of the kitchen back to him room, wanting to listen to "Clowns (Can you see me now?)" by a Russian band Tala got him into, as Ray looked up from dicing the carrots.

"What?" He was distracted and only heard a couple words that Max had said, "Tyson and Brooklyn are packing and leaving?" He turned around in confusion before the words hit him. "What! Oh my god, I better tell Hilary… !" He rushed out of the kitchen and headed up the attic stairs (bar he tripped like every 5 steps) where Hilary was staying with MingMing (yes, they heard loud crashes every now and then and shouting, but overall they were … sorta… getting along).

"Hilary!" Ray knocked rapidly on the door with the back of his fist. It was silent for a minute before he heard shuffling and cursing and a loud crash as Hilary made her way over to the door, before finally prying it open. She looked dazed as he noticed she must have been taking a nap or something as he noted her messy hair. He also noted MingMing tiredly curled up in a ball on her side of the room in her bed.

"What do you want, Ray?" She asked tiredly with annoyance as she rubbed her eye with his fist, trying to rid the sleep effects.

"Max just told me!" Ray replied quickly, "Brooklyn and Tyson are like… eloping **(A/N: Oh my god XD)** and leaving soon! I always thought Kai and Brooklyn were together… My god was I off! Can you believe it, Hil! " Hilary just shrugged. Her ears apparently weren't working as well as they should've at that time, because she only heard a few words in Ray's quick message. "Go tell the others, quick! … Oh snap I better make a cake…!" Ray said absentmindedly as he raced back down the stairs, eager to start baking a cake for his… er… "eloping" friends.

The news suddenly hit Hilary after watching Ray tumble down the stairs, "… What? Tyson is poking random people and then leaving? Argh! MingMing, did you hear Ray?" The brunette turned around the sleep pop star, who tiredly lifted her head,

"What?" She asked sleepily, her normally bright eyes clouded from sleep.

"Argh! Tyson is poking people and then leaving. Can you believe the nerve of him!" Hilary snapped. "Go tell the others! I need to hurt that kid later… !" The last part was more of a mental note. MingMing just grumbled and sat up, tugging her riled dress and smoothing it out as she quickly combed her hair, making herself look decent, before heading down the stairs. She trudged down the stairs, grumbling about 'lazy asses who can't find any damn work even if they tried or had any talent whatsoever' as she did.

As she headed into the family room of the dojo, she spotted Kenny messing with Tyson's totaled blade. "Oh! Keeennnyyyyy!" She called sweetly in her ear-piercing voice **(A/N: -shot-)** as the boy blushed beat red and spun around, almost accidentally knocking Dizzi over as he did.

"O-o-o-o-oh h-h-h-hi M-M-MingM-Ming…" He managed to stutter out, blushing as hard as an over-ripe tomato. MingMing pretended not to notice,

"Yes, yes, hmm… Kenny, I was just told by Hilary to tell you that… hrm, what was it again?" She pondered for a moment. "Oh yes! Bryson or something hurt his hand nerve or something like that because of Tyson."

Kenny was too distracted by the fact that MingMing was actually **_talking_ **to him to fully get the message. He just nodded frantically, his glasses falling down onto his face from the force of his nod. He quickly pushed them back on top of his head.

"Awful, isn't it?" She couldn't care **less**… "Well, go tell the others! Hop to it, Kenny," She added as she turned around, waved, and then went back up the stairs for some not-deserved-nor-needed-rest **(A/N: If you ask me, but hey, who does?) **

After MingMing left, Kenny slowly registered what she said, "Bryan and Tyson are getting together and going to hurt people?" He asked quickly to himself. "Say it isn't so, Dizzi!"

"Funny," Came the trapped bit beasts reply, "I heard her say something more like 'Bryson or something hurt his hand nerve or something like that because of Tyson.'" Dizzi's exact repetition of the very messed-up message went unheard.

"I better go tell Daichi!" The lovesick puppy **(A/N: Or would it be frog? –shot… again-)** ran off to find the red-haired monkey we all know but not all love. "Daichi! Daichi!" Kenny yelled, frantically looking around the house. He ran through the kitchen, not noticing Ray quickly baking a 'good luck on your elope' cake as he did, and the boy ran straight to the backyard of the Dojo. He found Daichi there munching on an apple that had fallen from the apple tree, which Mystel was currently scuttling around in, throwing apples down beside Daichi.

"DAICHI!" Kenny yelled again, waving his arms madly. The younger redhead cracked an eye open and swallowed a mouthful of apple,

"What? What do ya want, Chief?" Daichi said tiredly, "OW!" He yipped when an apple fell on top of him. "Watch it, Mystel!" Daichi shook his fist at the tree. The Egyptian shouted an apology down at him before returning to his work.

"Daichi! I just heard from MingMing that Bryan and Tyson are going out to hurt people! I can't believe it! It's just too weird!" Kenny ruffled his hair quickly, groaning in frustration and disbelief. "GAH!"

Daichi lazily shrugged, "Okay…"

"Quick! Tell the others! I'm going to find B-Bryan and t-try to put a s-stop to this!" The genius shuddered at the thought, but nonetheless raced out of the yard and into the dojo, running out the door in hopes of finding the Blitzkrieg Boyz at their apartment… he didn't register that they were over visiting until he was halfway down the sidewalk.

"… Weirdo," Daichi muttered, "What does he mean that Tala and Brooklyn are going out to make Bryan jealous? Mystel, did you hear this kid?" Daichi looked up as Mystel poked his head out of the above Daichi.

"No, what'd he say?" Mystel asked curiously as Daichi sighed,

"He said that Brook and Tala are coupling up to make Bryan jealous." Daichi repeated as Mystel jumped down.

"… Weird. Should I tell the others?" Mystel questioned, not aware he heard Daichi wrong since he was rustling the leaves too much and couldn't hear that well. Daichi nodded and Mystel smiled, "Okay! I'm off then!" He bounded off gracefully (tripping over a few rocks along the way) to find one of his teammates. He knew Garland was in the woods, meditating or something to the like, so he headed there running through the trees, "Gar!" He called cheekily once he noticed the boy balanced on a pole with one foot. He jumped down from the tree right in front of Garland, "HI!"

"Wha? GAH!" Garland flailed his arms, but completely lost his balanced and tumbled backwards onto the grass. "Argh… Mystel! How many times have I told you? DON'T DO THAT!" He roared, glaring. Mystel grinned sheepishly,

"Sorry Garland, I didn't mean to," Mystel said as he extended his hand, which Garland gladly took, as he helped the boy up.

"Whatever— so what was the rush, little guy?" Garland asked, raising an eyebrow as Mystel sighed from being called little. Surely he wasn't _that_ short, was he?

The Egyptian brushed it off, "Guess what Daichi heard from Kenny!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… Huh?" Garland asked finally, after seeing that his teammate wasn't going to respond without him asking. "Er… I mean, I don't know—what?"

Mystel grinned, glad he heard Garland ask finally, "Well, he heard that Tala and Brook spent a night out together! As a couple!"

Garland's eyes flared with anger— his boyfriend was **cheating** on him? "They **WHAT**?" He growled, "You can't be serious!" 

"Sorry Gar," Mystel shrugged, "We heard it from Kenny himself! And you know he doesn't lie! Ya better go tell the others," Mystel replied and before Garland could snap another question at the hyper teen, he bounded off into the trees.

"Argh! I'll kill Tala!" Garland seethed, "Dammit!" He ran off in the direction Mystel went, in hopes of finding one of his teammates or friends… or better yet his 'boyfriend' to give him a piece of his mind… When the fuming male got out of the forest, he spotted his teammate, Moses, reading a book while sitting against a tree.

"Moses!" Garland yelled, still fuming, making the male jump slightly in surprise seeing he hadn't noticed him (plus the tone in his voice was enough to scare _anyone_).

"Er… Yes Garland?" Moses asked warily, looking up, as he noted he could almost see the rage emitting from the team captain, who stood over him.

"Did Mystel tell you?" Garland asked angrily, crossing his arms, trying to control his anger. Moses blinked, folding his book page to mark where he was before closing the book and setting it beside him.

"Tell… me what?" Moses asked finally. Garland growled, throwing his arms up,

"He's cheating on me! With HIM! ARGH I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

"… Who is?" Moses asked in confusion, grabbing his book and flipping it back open. Garland was too angry to notice the teen was close to ignoring him as he began to read again.

"Tala! He's going out with Brooklyn!" Garland fumed. "Can you fucking believe he's cheating on me!" Garland cursed, "ARGH WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM I WILL KILL TALA!" The male stormed off, the random gray squirrel in the tree thinking in was storming from the gray cloud following the tinsel-boy, "Tell the others!" He shouted as an after thought to his teammate.

Moses glanced up from his book, seeing Garland had stormed off to go back and meditate (and hopefully calm down…), "… What? Garland's going to take Tala because he killed a clown?" The elder repeated, generally confused, slightly disgusted. "Weird… maybe I should tell Coach…" The teen stood up and started off to the front yard, where he saw his coach last. Unfortunately, he took the long way, which consisted of having to go around the acre wide woods.

XXXXXXX

Brooklyn came out of the house, grinning, "Hiya Kai," He greeted as the younger opened one crimson eye. He noticed it was Brooklyn and smiled lightly, opening the other eye.

"Hey." Kai greeted back as Brooklyn sat beside him, "You tell them?"

"Yeah," Brooklyn replied, smiling, "I told Tyson and he said he was gonna tell the others." Kai frowned slightly. "Did I… do something wrong?" Brooklyn asked cautiously.

"Not really," Kai replied, frowning as he ruffled Brooklyn hair affectionately, making the boy chuckle and smile, "but… you're sure Tyson heard you right?"

"Of course. I mean, what else could you mistake 'Kai wants you go outside and get ready for training' for?" Brooklyn asked cutely, cocking his head innocently as Kai chuckled,

"Fine, you have a point, Brook… " Kai admitted, smiling, "So they should be here soon, right?" Brooklyn nodded, smiling back,

"Of course!"

XXXXXXX

"Coach!" Moses called as Hitoshi turned around from talking to Spencer.

"Yes, Moses?" Hitoshi asked as Moses panted from having to run all the way from the backyard to the front yard— the long way.

"Did you hear?" Moses tried to speak over the roar of the fan in the window next to the three. "Garland's gonna take Tala because he attacked a clown!"

Spencer hadn't paid attention; Hitoshi didn't hear him his teammate well because of the fan, "Er… okay…" The young male replied uncertain.

Moses regained his breath as he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, "You had better tell the others…!" And at that he raced off to the backyard again—the long way yet again… you'd think he'd learn by now. Hitoshi blinked,

"Garland's going to invite a clarinet playing clown over… ? What?" Hitoshi repeated to himself, utterly confused. Spencer just shrugged,

"I'll go tell Bryan— Be right back, Hitoshi," Spencer replied as he started walking off. He repeated the message to himself, "We're putting up the Christmas tree early…" He paused, "Weird. Isn't it August? I've heard of Christmas in July… but August? Odd…"

Apparently Spencer had hearing problems…

The tall blonde ventured inside the home, looking around for a sign of anyone. He went into the parlor, which Tyson had previously occupied.

"Bryan!" Spencer called once he noticed the lilac haired boy playing a video game **(A/N: Wonder what he's playing?)** with Ian. "Bryan, we're putting up the Christmas tree early, so tell the others, okay? We're burning the tree to… " The blonde trailed off on "today" accidentally after he noticed they weren't paying attention. He sighed and pivoted on his heel and walked back outside to continue talking to Hitoshi. The two teammates sat there playing the game for a minute or so before…

"… What?" Bryan asked himself as he paused the game (Ian was winning, anyway), "Why are we burning the Christmas tree down? I thought we saved that until December…"

"Who cares," Ian said boredly, misunderstanding what his sadistic teammate said, "I'll go tell Tala, I guess, since Spence told us to pass it on." Ian stood up, stretched, and started walking to the room Tala was staying in. The shorty-short teen—

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING 'SHORTY-SHORT'!"

— didn't bother to knock as he opened the door. "Oh Captain Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," The boy called mockingly as the said redhead looked up from working on his beyblade. Ian knew Tala hated it when he stretched his name out like that—that's why he did it,

"Yes, Ian?" Tala said irritably, grumbling. "What is it?" Ian grinned, looking like a pyromaniac for some odd reason.

"Spencer told me to tell you that we're burning the forest down to keep the livestock alive." Oh, that explains the pyromaniac look… "That's what Spencer said anyway!" Ian was grinning madly like the pyromaniactic trigger-happy big-nosed freak he really is. "HEY! That's mean!"

Tala just continued to fiddle with Wolborg, "Why the hell are you all burning the forest down?"

"I told you! To keep the livestock alive!" Ian kept grinning like a pyromaniactic trigger-happy big-nosed freak that only an actual pyromaniactic trigger-happy big-nosed freak could.

"… Oh, you mean Tyson?" Tala asked absentmindedly as Ian sweatdropped.

"Er, yeah, sure, whatever. Just tell the others," Ian replied as he raced outta the room, yelling something about finding his rifle and flamethrower. Tala just lifted his head from working on Wolborg,

"… What? Tell the others that Tyson's Grandpa invested in stocks and it went up in flames?" Tala repeated, "Meh, whatever… that's just so weird."

He stood up and headed to the door, stuffing Wolborg in his pocket as he did, he spotted Kai and Brooklyn sitting outside on the lawn, talking (or at least Brooklyn was). "Hey!" He yelled as the two turned around (again, or at least Brooklyn did),

"Oh, hello Tala!" Brooklyn grinned before turning to Kai, "See Kai? The other's will probably be here for training any moment now!" Tala looked at him with a look that reminded them the look that Tyson gave them when they asked his opinion on something… that "What the hell are you talking about?" look…

"Training? What?" Tala asked curiously, "I just came to tell you that Tyson's Grandpa invested in stocks and it went up in flames..."

Just as Kai was about to question Tala's sanity, someone cut him off.

"TALA YURIY IVANOV!" Garland roared as Tala jumped—no one called him by his full name unless he was in trouble. And by the tone of that voice, he'd say he was… for lack of a better phrase… in trouble. "HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME!"

Tala looked dumbstruck now, "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"DON'T PLAY STUPID WITH ME!" The enraged boy yelled, pointing breathlessly at Tala, "You're cheating on me with HIM!" He pointed to Brooklyn, who looked like a deer in the headlights as Kai's jaw dropped.

"You're **cheating** on me?" Kai asked, looking a little hurt as he looked at Brooklyn, who was just sitting there, hand covering his mouth, eyes wide—Tala's look was identical, except his hand wasn't covering his mouth and it was closed, as the two stared in shock. WHERE did Garland get the idea that Tala was cheating on him with Brooklyn? Yeah, they trained together every now and then, but still, they never—

"WHERE'D YA SEE THE TRAIN?" Tyson asked loudly as he burst through the door, looking around blindly with binoculars.

Everyone: -question mark above head- ?

"Brooklyn said he saw a train! Where is it!" Tyson asked excitedly, looking around still, "Did ya see it back here? WHERE MAN WHERE?"

Kai looked at Brooklyn, an annoyed face on, "'What else could you mistake 'Kai wants you go outside and get ready for training' for', huh?" Kai mimicked Brooklyn's earlier words, growling as Brooklyn frowned,

"Kai, I—…" Whatever Brooklyn was going to say to his koi, was cut off as Max walked out of the room, 3 suitcases lugging behind him.

"Huh? Why aren't you guys packed?" Max asked as if they were all stupid for not packing to go to a place they didn't know where they were going. "Come on! I mean really!"

"… Where are we going?" Garland asked curiously, forgetting his argument with his "cheating" boyfriend.

"Brooklyn! Duh! Tyson told me we were going to Brooklyn, New York, by train! I didn't know there was actually a bridge that went across the ocean!" Max said cheekily.

"What? I didn't tell you that," Tyson argued, looking at the blonde boy through binoculars. Before Max could argue back that that's what Tyson indeed said, Daichi ran up to them,

"DID YOU HEAR?" He yelled, out of breath, "Tala and Brooklyn are going out to make _BRYAN_ jealous!"

Tala looked ready to strangle the boy as Brooklyn stood there, groaning with his head in his hands. Garland looked ready to strangle Tala,

"BRYAN? BRYAN? YOU TWO WENT OUT TO MAKE BRYAN JEALOUS!" Garland growled as Tala shook his hands in a defensive position,

"Garland, no! I never went out with Brooklyn! If I did "go out" with him, it was out**_side_** for TRAINING!" Tala argued.

"Or is that what you WANT me to believe!"

"GARLAND HONESTLY! If you don't believe me, even ask Brooklyn! We never went out!" Tala argued, glaring.

"Garland, I swear, Tala and I **never** went out!" Brooklyn argued, "Besides! I'm already with Kai, why would I go out with his best friend!" Just as Garland was about to retort… you guessed it, someone else ran out. This time it was Mystel,

"Tala! I can't believe you went out with BROOKLYN!" Mystel yelled as Brooklyn's jaw dropped again, Tala grabbed his hair in frustration and yelled as loud as he could,

"GROKCHIATIOY ADO **(1)**!" He screamed, tugging his hair.

"See!" Garland argued, "Mystel was a witness!"

Mystel shook his head, "Actually… I heard it from Daichi, who heard it from Kenny!" Garland rolled his eyes, muttering 'yeah, yeah, whatever, same thing…' while Tala was attempting to tell Mystel silently that he was going to murder him (and by that, I mean squeezing his hands together in a way that meant 'I'm going to strangle you!')

**CRASH!**

"OW! DAMMIT!"

"…?" Everyone slowly turned to the door, where Bryan had fallen, the Christmas tree on top of him.

"DAMNEDABLE FAKE THING!" He cursed loudly as he stumbled up, struggling with the heavy fake tree.

"Bryan," Tala started slowly, "What are you doing…?" He asked carefully, as if Bryan was an explosive… just waaaaaiittting to go off **(2)**…

"Taking the tree to the backyard," Bryan huffed as he put the heavy thing on his back and started towards the back of the yard, where there were some rocks.

Tala looked at the group, puzzled, before turning to his lilac-haired teammate, "Dare I ask… Why?"

"Well," Bryan started, tossing the tree off his back onto the rocks and reaching into his pocket, fumbling around for a moment, "I'm burning it. **Duh**."

"HEY!" Tyson glared at him, "You said you could burn our tree, dammit!"

"Spencer." Bryan replied boredly as he started lighting a match. Tyson glared and clenched both fists tightly, arms hanging stiffly by his side,

"PUT THAT OUT!"

The others just sighed, groaning. Kai glanced to Brooklyn,

"You told… them what again?" He asked with a curiously mocking tone as Brooklyn glared at him and was about to retort when…

Pacifist Spencer walked out, "Bryan? What are you doing? I was going to put that up!" Spencer accused, pointing to the Christmas tree. Bryan promptly blew out the match before it burnt his finger,

"What? You told me we were burning the tree!" Bryan argued, glaring as he pointed the match at Spencer, "That's not fair to tell me to stop!"

"What are you? Deaf? I never told you to burn the tree!"

"I heard you say: "We're burning the tree down early today!""

"I NEVER SAID THAT!"

Mystel blinked, "Why do you burn the tree?"

Bryan huffed, glaring at the Egyptian; "It's a tradition for us, okay!"

"Weird tradition."

"Like worshiping a scrawny alley cat is any weirder…"

"DON'T MOCK BASSET!" Mystel fumed as Bryan stuck his tongue out at him.

"Who's yelling out here?" Hilary grumbled as she walked outside (She WAS going to yell at Tyson…), seeing Mystel and Bryan starting to argue over traditions and who's was weirder… personally, Bryan, I think that burning the Christmas tree down is only **_a little_** weirder—

"Screw you!"

—than worshiping what that culture believes to be a God."THANK YOU, OH MIGHTY NARRATOR!"

You're welcome Mystel.

…

The others just slowly shook their heads, the same thought running through their head: "**Freaks**…"

"What are they talking about…?" Hilary asked tiredly, rubbing her eyes. Apparently she hasn't been sleeping well…

"Didn't you hear the narrator?" Tala asked curiously as Hilary blinked,

"… Have you finally lost your mind?"

"…You're lucky I'm not allowed to murder girls…"

"You're not allowed to murder: **_period_**."

Kai groaned; this was going to be a_ **long**_day, "Hilary, where are the others for training?"

"…Training?" Hilary asked blankly, "What are you— Oh. Whatever… Hey wait," Hilary eyed Tyson and recalled what she originally came out to do, "TYSON KINOMIYA! I've got a bone to pick with you! Why the hell were you poking random people on the tree and then leaving! HUH!"

Tyson was utterly confused, "What ARE you talking about, Hilary!" He looked at her carefully, like she was about to kill him, which she probably was knowing her, but whatever.

"Don't play dumb with me, Tyson!" Hilary growled as Tyson blinked. He was expecting someone to comment the phrase "Isn't he always?" but no one did. Except the narrator, but I don't count...

"I'm not playing dumb, Hil, I—!" Tyson was cut off as Kenny burst out of the door,

"BRYAN! TYSON! STOP!" He screamed, "I WON'T LET YOU HURT ANYONE!" Bryan and Tyson looked at each other with dot-eyed expressions before looking back at Kenny and asking in unison,

"What'd we do?"

"I HEARD FROM MINGMING YOU TWO WERE GETTING TOGETHER TO HURT PEOPLE!" Kenny accused, waving his arms like a madman. Bryan scoffed,

"Yeah, like the pig could actually hurt something other than everyone's appetite," Bryan commented, smirking as Tyson fumed.

"HEY!"

"B-b-but…" Kenny stuttered, "I-I heard it from her! I swear!" Before Bryan could retort that he would never do _anything_ with Tyson, he stopped with his mouth open before closing it, then opening it again (this time words coming out),

"I… Do… Do you all smell smoke?" He asked, frowning as everyone started sniffing, looking around as to find where the strong smell of smoke was coming from.

"Did one of you leave something burning?" Tala accused as they all shook their hands, "Weird…"

Brooklyn looked to the front yard, "It's coming from there!" He pointed as the group of 12 (12 right?) raced to the front yard (fortunately the short way) only to find Ian about to light a tree from the forest next to the fence on fire.

Tala growled and snatched the burning branch before he could light the tree, "IAN WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

"I told you," Ian argued, pouting, "We're burning the forest down to keep the livestock alive!" Ian tried to get the branch back from his (much) taller captain, but Tala just held it higher,

"What the hell are you talking about!" Tala snarled, "Tyson doesn't **have **any livestock! And burning down the forest would hardly help them even if he **did **have any!" Tala whapped Ian upside the head with his free hand, "What the hell is wrong with you!"

"What? But Spencer said—" Ian's argument with his captain was (haha, you guessed it…) cut off as Moses ran up to them from the backyard (what? He took the long way **again**?), out of breath. When he finally regained his breath…

"DON'T DO IT GARLAND! I… I bet he's…" He panted, "He's not ready! I bet he didn't mean to even! It's stupid reason to do it!"

"…Do… what?" Garland asked slowly. "Who's not ready…? Didn't mean to what? What's a stupid reason for what?"

Moses ignored him and turned to Tala, who was still holding the burning branch above Ian head, "Tala! Why did you do it?"

"Because he was attempting to burn the forest down—if that's not a good reason to stop this pyromaniactic midget I don't know what is," Tala replied absentmindedly as he held the branch even higher as Ian continued to jump, attempting to get it.

"No! I mean… why'd you go and kill the clown? He wasn't harming anyone…!" Moses chided as Tala put on a "dot-eyed" expression,

"Uh… what? I mean… I think clowns are evil and all, but I wouldn't kill them… Unless he started it," Tala added, mumbling the last part. "Besides… Where did you get the idea I killed a clown?"

Moses blinked, "But… I heard that Garland was… going to take Tala because he— "

"YOU HEARD I WAS GONNA WHAT?"

"… Take Tala?" Moses repeated carefully. Garland just clenched his fist tightly, fuming while growling,

"WHAT MORONIC IDIOT TOLD YOU THAT!"

"Uh… you…" Moses muttered as Garland slapped his forehead,

"I NEVER said that!" Garland growled defensively as Tala just stood there, blushing brightly, looking utterly confused and embarrassed at the same time (Is that even possible?).

"But I heard you say—"

"I DIDN'T SAY IT!" Garland argued angrily as Moses put his hands up defense, about to protest when…

Ming Ming walked over, dragging Hitoshi by his wrist, making seemingly everything stop. Everyone looked at them curiously, MingMing looking extremely disgruntled.

"Okay…" She grumbled, "Who the **hell** passed the message wrong?"

"What… do you mean?" Tyson asked carefully. He knew from experience that MingMing could be violent when she wished to be…

"Apparently we're playing a game here," She growled. "I told Coach about Bryson—"

"Bryan," Hitoshi corrected as she glared at him,

"WHOEVER! I told Coach about BRYAN," She emphasized as Hitoshi gave a nervous smile, "hurting his hand nerve because of Tyson…" That caused "what the hell?" from Bryan and a confused look from Tyson. "And you know what I was told in return?" MingMing asked lowly in her throat, a calm anger.

"Uh… What?" Mystel asked curiously but warily as MingMing stomped her foot angrily,

"I WAS TOLD NOTHING WAS WRONG WITH HIM!" She shrieked. "So either someone's playing a practical joke on me, or they're DEAF!"

Bryan raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean? I never heard my hand nerve! Is there even such a thing!"

"EXACTLY!" MingMing growled. She then lowered her voice and asked in a sickly cute voice **(A/N: -shot dead-)**, "Oh… And Garland, I have a question…"

"Yes…?" Garland asked as MingMing cocked her head,

"Why in Venus' name did you invite a clarinet playing clown over?" The pop diva asked as she motioned to a clown in the corner of the yard, playing a clarinet (what he was playing we will never know). They all stared at the **(A/N: -COUGHbornofevilCOUGH)** clown for a minute before Max cringed,

"That's just creepy…" Max muttered as he hugged himself, shivering. Garland just sighed.

"I never invited a clown over! Let alone a clarinet playing one!" Garland put a hand on the back of his neck, "Man, where did you hear that?"

"Coach heard it from Moses…" MingMing replied as Moses put on a puzzled look,

"That's funny—I don't recall ever—"

Haha. You guessed it. Moses was cut off by a loud shout.

"GLAD I FOUND YOU ALL!" Ray shouted, racing out of the house, holding a large cake in his arms. He was covered in flour and bits of batter from cooking

"Ray, what in the world…?" Kai blinked, "Kon, what the hell are you doing?"

"GOOD LUCK, TYSON AND BROOKLYN!" Ray exclaimed excitedly, holding out the large pink cake … which read in big letters 'Good luck on your elope!'

Tyson and Brooklyn's jaws just dropped to the ground, "**WHAT!**"

"We are NOT ELOPING!" Tyson yelled, "NO WAY!"

Brooklyn glared, "WHERE did you hear that **Tyson** and I were **eloping**!"

"I… I heard it from Max…" Ray admitted shyly as Tyson took a swipe of the cake on his finger and stuck it in his mouth,

"Mm… nice cake though," Tyson complimented as Ray gave a cat-like grin.

"Haha, thanks, I really worked hard on it and—" Tala shushed the neko-jin.

"**Hold it**!" He growled, "Let's start from the beginning here… Brooklyn told Tyson, something, right?"

Brooklyn nodded, "I told him, exact wording, 'Kai wants you go outside and get ready for training.'"

Tala nodded, "Okay… Now, Tyson, what did you hear Brooklyn tell you?"

Tyson blushed, "Uh… I thought he said he saw a train outside… Then I went to tell Max…" Max looked utterly confused.

"Huh? I was wearing my headphones at the time when you came in, you know… But I thought I heard you say that we were going to Brooklyn, New York, by train…And I told Ray…"

Ray frowned as he struggled to hold the cake up, "Ehh? I heard you say something about packing and Tyson and I heard Brooklyn… I thought I heard you say 'Tyson and Brooklyn are packing and eloping'… Then I ran to tell Hilary."

Hilary took the cake from Ray and set it down on the conveniently placed table, "I was half-asleep… I thought Ray said that Tyson was poking random people then leaving… And then I woke Ms. Sugar Queen up and told her to go tell."

"What?" MingMing snorted, "I _was_ basically asleep when you told me, Ms. Bitch-A-Lot… I heard you say something like Bryson hurt his hand nerve because of Tyson.But aside from that, I went and told four-eyes… I mean Kenny."

Kenny blushed from being put on the spotlight, "W-W-Well I-I heard from M-M-M-MingMing t-t-that B-Bryan and Tyson were g-g-getting together to hurt people… Then I-I went and told Daichi…"

Daichi grunted, "I never heard you say that!" The redhead argued, "I heard you say Tala and Brooklyn were going out to make Bryan jealous!"

Mystel looked ashamed, "Oh… that's what he said…?" Mystel asked carefully, frowning, "I thought he said that Tala and Brook spent a night out together as a couple…And I went and told Garland."

"I'm probably the only person who heard someone right," Garland said proudly. "… Mystel was saying Tala was cheating on me with Brooklyn! I was fuming mad and I stormed off to Moses…"

Moses sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "I was reading while you were ranting… I… thought you said that you were going to take Tala because he killed a clown…"

They ignored Garland's protest of "How the hell did you get that!" and looked to Hitoshi, who blushed.

"Well… I was standing by a fan talking with Spencer when Moses came up to us…I…" He blushed a little harder, "thought he said that Garland's going to invite a clarinet playing clown over…"

"So you're the one who brought him here!" Max accused.

The elder Kinomiya shook his head, "No, that was MingMing."

Spencer shushed them, "ANYWAYS. Hitoshi told me to tell my teammates… so I went to Bryan. But I thought that Hitoshi had said 'We're putting up the Christmas tree early'…"

Bryan frowned, "Well Ian and I were wrapped up in a game and I thought you said that we were burning the tree down early…"

Kai sighed, "That explains why he was so set on burning the tree down..."

"What?" Ian looked at Bryan, shocked, "But I thought you had told me to tell Tala that we were burning the forest down to keep the livestock alive! Spencer trailed off so that's what I thought he was saying!"

It was Tala's turn to blush, "Well… I thought Ian said that Tyson's Grandpa invested in stocks and it went up in flames…"

Brooklyn looked between everyone, "You mean that… 'Kai wants you to go outside and train' … turned into 'Tyson's Grandpa invested in stocks and it went up in flames'?"

They all nodded as Brooklyn groaned and ruffled his bangs with one hand, "My god…"

Kai sighed, "It was like a game of telephone…"

"So you mean I baked this cake for nothing?"

"And I lugged that stupid plastic abomination down the stairs and I don't even get to burn it?"

"OR put it up?"

"So… Tala ISN'T cheating on me?"

"NO! DAMMIT I'M NOT CHEATING ON YOU!"

Kai just groaned as Brooklyn sighed.

After a few minutes, everything was squared away. Garland apologized to Tala for thinking he was cheating on him, Ray begged forgiveness to Brooklyn and Tyson for thinking they were eloping, Kenny said he was sorry for not listening correctly to MingMing and getting distracted… and Max sent that creepy clarinet playing clown home with a headache and a broken clarinet (if you catch my drift)…

"So… what now?" Tyson asked, stuffing his hands in his pocket. Kai looked around, noticing they were all outside now.

"What else?" He asked, smirking evilly. "Training… " They all groaned and grumbled protests. "Except for you, Brook…Since you were the only one who heard the message right… And Hitoshi, just because he's a coach and coaches have rights. " The ginger-red haired boy, who was standing next to Kai, grinned, while Hitoshi breathed a sigh of relief as Tyson fumed.

"What! That's not fair!" Tyson protested as Kai slipped an arm around Brooklyn waist, pulling him close, while smirking still,

"Oh. It's **completely **fair… you all decided to play a little game of Telephone… so you all pay the price. 4 hours of constant training—SEVEN for you, Tyson, considering you STARTED this whole mess…" Kai just kept his smirk and started walking off, his arm still around his boyfriend's waist, "Hitoshi's gonna make sure you keep training and if any of you decide to stop… you'll face my wrath."

They all gulped and slowly made their way over to the dishes, paling.

The wrath of Kai?

Not good.

Not good one bit.

———

**The Moral of the Story: **When you're gonna tell your idiot teammates to get their asses outside and start training… Make sure they're all in the **same room**…

———

Wewt! XD

I hope you like it, Gwen! I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope it turned out okay… Overall, though, I'm very pleased with it, so… Yay.

-

HAPPY 14th BIRTHDAY GWEN!

-

**Notes:**

**(1) **Mean's "Fucking hell". Don't cha just love Russian:P –shot-

**(2) **Inside joke with a friend… I don't know why I put it in, but hey.

**R&R PLEASE!**


End file.
